<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will You Be My Prince? by lovely_little_bubble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111423">Will You Be My Prince?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_little_bubble/pseuds/lovely_little_bubble'>lovely_little_bubble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes has a heart, Bucky Barnes is good with Kids, Creepy Brock Rumlow, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha is engaged to Bucky, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prince Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Royal Wedding, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bath, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Snarky Bucky Barnes, Snowball Fight, Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve and natasha are siblings, Top Steve Rogers, bathing together, like a paragraph about it, past child abuse due to homophobia, royal steve rogers, very brief - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_little_bubble/pseuds/lovely_little_bubble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With an arranged marriage between eldest son James Barnes and eldest daughter Natasha Rogers, things should go smoothly with the Barnes children spending a few months at the Rogers Castle before the wedding. Only things get a bit more complicated when Bucky takes more of an interest in Natasha's younger brother, Steve Rogers.</p><p>The two met the night before, not thinking they'd ever see each other again, they make the most of their night together. To say they're surprised to see each other at Rogers court the next day is well, an understatement at best. </p><p>Now to navigate secrets, lies, friendships, politics, and maybe love, if they're lucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers &amp; Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One: how it starts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from the song Two Men in Love by The Irrepressibles, I listened to this song on repeat for 4 hours straight, and this is what happened. :) </p><p>this is my first attempt at publishing/writing fanfiction so I don't know how this will go.</p><p>not beta read, all mistakes are my own</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fate is a funny thing. For one, most don’t believe in it. Free will and all that. But at the end of the day free will or fate, our lives all end in the same setting sun. Is fate found in who you’re born to be? When we live in a world where our parent's social and economic status impacts their child's entire life, does the child stand a chance at being someone completely different?</p>
<p>Not really, the child relies on the parent, and based on the parent is what the child is able to do, fate. Fate is made for you the moment you're bloodline starts, doesn’t it? But then there’s the few who break away from their family, who become more than society thought possible, and now they can put their child in a completely different situation than the one they had.</p>
<p>All of this is simply a long-winded way to say that fate or free will some of us are sure to be remembered by the world. Steve Rogers was to be one of those people. Born to Queen Sarah and King Joseph, the rulers of the Breukelen Kingdom. It was fate for him to be king, free will on how he’d rule. Fate for whom he’d love, free will to openly love them. Maybe fate and free will coexist in us.</p>
<p>Similarly to Steve, his sister Natasha also had a fate, to marry a son of the neighboring kingdom upon her 20th birthday to secure the kingdoms union. Her fate was sealed by birth. Though Natasha grew up alongside her younger brother, she was as independent as she could be. Demanding to learn to sword fight, cook, and rule the kingdom, standing at her fathers side at just about every court metting she could. She was very insistent that she would not just be a queen to produce an heir, but an equal ruler to her kingdom's people.</p>
<p>When Steve was only 7 years old, and Natasha was 9, their beloved father passed. After his death, a council of 7 was created to rule alongside the queen until she should remarry. 10 years later and the council still ruled along with Queer Sarah. The council had decided that it was best for a union to be made between Breukelen and the neighboring kingdom Sibir. The marriage between Breukelen's eldest princess Natasha and Sibir’s eldest Prince James was to be held in 6 months</p>
<p>The royal family of Sibir, the Barnes, was to visit the Rogers palace before the wedding to help plan the wedding of the decade, but also to introduce the soon to be wed couple. Which is where our story begins…</p>
<p>It wasn’t exactly difficult to escape his personal guard, not when he had been doing it his entire life. Steve Rogers had a certain skill for making trouble and an even better skill of getting out of it.</p>
<p>Tonight was the last night before the arrival of the Barnes family. Which likely meant goodbye to Steve's freedom and hello to long stuffy meetings with the man who would take his father's place and rule his kingdom. Steve was bitter about it, but at least he knew Natasha would do what was best for their people. No matter the half-wit she had to marry.</p>
<p>Steve had nothing against Sibir or the royal family. Just that their son was a prick. When the families had met many years prior James had been so stuck up he couldn’t be bothered to so much as talk to Steve. What a priss, right? How stuck up your own ass can you be that you think you’re too good to talk to another royal child? Maybe if Steve was a commoner he could understand the cold shoulder, but another royal? Even if Steve was a commoner, Steve couldn't have any respect for someone who looked down on others because of their status.</p>
<p>So yes, tonight was a final night of freedom for Steve. Which is how he found himself along the cobblestone street leading to the Harvest Tavern. The best beer in the kingdom, even if everyone insisted that the royal family only ever has the finest of wine.</p>
<p>Steve wasn’t a regular here, but he could recognize a fair amount of the locals. No one paid much attention to him, seeing as most were well past drunk by the time of night Steve made it in.</p>
<p>Maybe it was because it was a new face that the stranger caught his attention, maybe it was the way he was gripping his drink, maybe it was the navy blue shirt pulled tightly over broad shoulders. Whatever it was, Steve had just spotted arguably one of the most attractive men he’d ever seen. A damnit, Steve had to at least try to talk to him.</p>
<p>So he made his way over to the stranger, locking eyes with him as he took a seat next to him.</p>
<p>“Hello,” Steve said studying the man's face up close, five o’clock shadow, gray-blue eyes that put the costal bay water to shame. He had brown hair reaching just past his shoulders and it looked shiny and soft to the touch. God, Steve wanted to touch.</p>
<p>“Hi,” he responded, a flirty smile playing on his lips.</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen you here before, I’m Steve,” Steve knew better than to use his actual name, but logic had left his head when he stared into those eyes, god those eyes.</p>
<p>The man chuckled lightly ducking before looking Steve in the eye responding, “I’m new, visiting really. Names Bucky.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you,” Steve responded scooting closer and brushing their knees together. Bucky smiled and tapped his knee against Steves. Okay, a good sign that this isn’t being misinterpreted.</p>
<p>"So where are you visiting from?" Steve asked as a beer maid placed a pint upon their table.</p>
<p>Before long an hour had pasted and Steve was downing his second beer. A warmth in him, he wasn't drunk, or even tipsy. But the warmth of the alcohol in his blood was welcomed. Bucky stopped mid-sentence watching the other man's throat as he swallowed. And well, Bucky wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait before he’d have to kiss that neck. Steve seemed to notice this.</p>
<p>“Come on,” he gestured standing, leaving a small pile of coins to pay for their share of drinks. Bucky stood following him out a back door into a dim lite alley. “Please tell me I’ve been reading this right,” Steve said, pulled Bucky close against a wall. </p>
<p>“God yes,” Bucky smiled crowding closer to Steve's body, pinning him against the wall and finally, finally kissing those beautiful pink lips. Steve's hand rests on Bucky’s hips returning the kiss in full.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before their tongues were sliding against each other and their breathing was becoming heavy. Steve held his hands to Bucky’s neck threading his fingers through his hair and pulling lightly. Bucky sighed into the open mouth kiss pulling away to breathe. They stared into each other's eyes catching their breath in the quiet alley, only their heavy breathing to be heard.</p>
<p>Bucky crowded into Steves neck bitting lightly, before running his tongue over the area, “can I suck you off?” He asked, voice deep and sending sparks down Steve's spine as he punctured the question by biting Steve's earlobe.</p>
<p>“Fuck, yes please,” Steve groaned as Bucky’s hand made quick work of the buttons that fastened Steve's pants.</p>
<p>He kissed his way down Steve's neck, sucking lightly where his shoulder met his neck, Steve’s breath picked up, “don’t leave a mark,” Bucky kissed over the skin lightly.</p>
<p>Bucky reached his hand surrounding Steve, warm and thick. He stroked it, bring him to full hardness. Bucky sank to his knees, continuing slow strokes. He kissed Steve's hip, across his abdomen, his inner thigh. He licked the tip of Steve's cock.</p>
<p>A pleased groan coming from above him, and a hand blindly raking thought his hair, tugging lightly. Bucky smiled looking at the cock in front of him, thick and a pretty shade of pink. He took the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly.</p>
<p>Bucky looked up to Steve's face, as he swallowed him down. He thought he heard something that sounded like, “Fucking blue eyes,” a hand gripping his hair and a head rolling back against the wall.</p>
<p>Bucky pushed his hips back against the wall, holding his in place. Steve tugged on his hair as he continued to swallow him down, moving his mouth up and down him, his other hand cupping his balls.</p>
<p>Steve moaned and tugged his hair harder, Bucky slammed his hips back against the wall to keep him still. He pulled off, spit and pre-cum dripping from his full red lips, “I got you, baby.”</p>
<p>Steve looked down at him, mouth open, lips red from him biting them to keep quiet. He stared at Bucky’s eyes in the dim light, and his full lips, he ran a finger over Bucky’s lips lightly. Bucky kissed the tip of his finger before taking him back into his mouth.</p>
<p>Bucky closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Steve in his mouth, the stretch of his jaw, the low moans Steve was making above him, the feeling of Steve's grip on his hair, the smooth feeling of Steves hip bone pushed up against his palm. He swallowed around Steve again, licking along the underside of Steve, when he came with a muffled cry.</p>
<p>Bucky swallowed him down, pulling off and whipping his chin, he leaned against Steve’s hip breathing contently, looking up at Steve, who was combing through his hair, his eyes soft and fond.</p>
<p>“Come ’ere,” Steve murmured pulling Bucky up into a messy kiss.</p>
<p>“I told you, I got you,” Bucky said smiling as he pulled away from the kiss. Steve just smiled, staring into his eyes. He pulled him close again, gripping the nape of his neck. The kiss was sweet, not rushed or full of heat, Steve wasn’t sure what to make of that, only that he really liked kissing Bucky, and if tonight was the only night he’d get to do that, he was going to enjoy it.</p>
<p>The kisses turned heated again, Bucky grinding up against Steve. He was still achingly hard, Steve reached into his pants without breaking the kiss. He worked Bucky over in fast movements, getting him off hot and fast. Their breathing growing heavy, panting together. Bucky leaned, slack, against Steve when he came. His sweaty forehead pressed against Steve's neck, he could feel Steve's heart beating rapidly.</p>
<p>Steve pressed a kiss to his temple. They stayed like that for a moment just breathing in each other's air.</p>
<p>They eventually pulled apart, tucking themselves back into their pants, fixing each other's hair while laughing and bumping noses in messy kisses with no intent.</p>
<p>There wasn't a set something to say, so Bucky kissed his lips lightly, "Thank you," he whispered before turning down the alley to the street. </p>
<p>Steve relaxed into the wall, playing their interaction over in his mind. From his laughter and long-winded stories, he had no problem telling a stranger, to how soft his hair is.</p>
<p>Eventually, Steve made his way back to the castle, sneaking up into his room, and falling asleep thinking about blue eyes and warm lips. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two: Oh shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OK this took too long to write because i had no idea how to write this. The rest of the story should go more smoothly and update more regularly. </p>
<p>not beta read, all msitakes are mine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning light cascaded into Steve's room, through the large glass windows covering the north wall. Steve was already awake, sitting by the window, drawing the garden laying below his room. The garden had been Steves grandmothers, given to Steve with her passing, he had drawn just about every flower in it, spent his summers as a young boy climbing the trees and picking peaches from the many peach tree. </p>
<p>Before the sun had reached high in the sky, Steve made his way down to join his mother and sister for breakfast. They often ate as a family, Steve had always preferred eating together with his family, after their father passed those meals became further and further apart, with their mother having to take up their father's duties. </p>
<p>But on important days, such as the day Natasha’s future husband would be arriving, breakfast together was ideal, in Steve’s opinion. Steve entered the small dining room they used for such occasions, the larger dining room only used for parties or entertaining guests. </p>
<p>Natasha was sitting with their mother, a book open beside her plate. Steves own plate left waiting with fresh fruit and eggs on it, a basket of bread sitting between the three plates. Sarah was speaking to a staff member, upon seeing Steve enter she sent the staff member away. </p>
<p>“Good morning,” he greeted, sitting down.  </p>
<p>“Morning Steven, what are you doing today?” Sarah asked sipping her wine. </p>
<p>“Nothing, I planned I would stay here until James’ arrival and we would speak, maybe show him the grounds,” Steve commented. They ate in silence for a moment before Natasha cleared her throat, “Steve, do you remember James? From father's funeral, I believe he attended.” </p>
<p>Steve nodded his head, swallowing, “Yes, don’t believe we spoke at all. Look forward to getting to know my future brother,” </p>
<p>Natasha frowned, “I can’t quite picture him. I remember he was quite short. Though I imagine he must have changed since then.”</p>
<p>“Are his looks what you are more concerned with?” Steve questioned. While having a good looking partner was always nice, their character had always been more important to him, he had assumed Natasha was the same in that. </p>
<p>“Well no, I care that he is smart, and kind, that he will treat me with fairness and respect. As an equal,” she added finished her plate. “But wouldn’t hurt if he’s easy on the eyes,” </p>
<p>Sarah laughed at her daughter's remark, “Prince James is a lovely young man from what I’ve heard. A bit shy might take time to get to know each other. I remember your father courting me. For months I wanted nothing to do with him, he was nice enough I was just stubborn and defiant. Then one night, he planned a picnic in the private gardens just the two of us, not princes and princess, not future king and queen. But two people who wanted to learn about each other, and we did. That was the night I saw his heart and knew it was good. I can only hope James shows you his,” </p>
<p>Steve smiled, he loved his parents. He had heard many stories of marrying for titles and not love. He was happy his parents had been able to find love, even if it wasn’t what they originally wanted, he only hoped he would be that lucky. </p>
<p>“I hope you are right,” Natasha sighed, she had always loved that story of their parents. They seemed to have had the perfect marriage, loving and safe. Natasha had only hoped someone would look at her with the same fondness she had seen in her father's eyes, that she still sees in her mothers when she talks of her late husband. “I’m going to my room to finish preparing for his arrival.” Natasha left Steve and their mother, her ladies following out to the hall. </p>
<p>“I heard from a little birdy that a certain someone had snuck out last night,” Sarah commented eyeing Steve. </p>
<p>Steve swallowed his mouthful of food, eyes widening. He hadn’t noticed anyone that saw him last night. He gave Sarah a cheeky smile, “well now, I’m sure that someone had a good reason for sneaking out,” `</p>
<p>Sarah smiled fondly at her son, “I’m sure they did, just hope it doesn’t happen again, especially with the Barnes staying with us,” Steve wasn’t dumb, he knew well enough to know that was his mother warning him from doing so again. </p>
<p>“I’m sure it won’t,” he smiled knowingly, his mother let out a bright laugh slapping him slightly on the arm. </p>
<p>“Get out of here, monkey,” she said fondly. Money had been Steve's nickname since he was a child, due to his summers spent high in treetops. Natasha had a nickname of Ducky, by their father. She had always loved the water. Splashing around in the pond and squealing with joy as their father joined in the fun. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Steve entered the bustling courtroom waiting for the arrival of The Barnes. It was past high noon, with staff milling around preparing the dining room for the party to celebrate The Barnes arrival and the impending alliance. Natasha was standing beside their mother, her head held high surveying the room. She smiled when she saw Steve. He returned the smile in kind, before making his way over to Sam Wilson. </p>
<p>Wilson was one of Steve’s right-hand man, they had met when Sam was only a page, they became friends as Sam trained for knighthood. Once Steve had turned of age to lead his own order, Sam Wilson was the first person he asked to join his order. While Sam was a castle member, he was a friend first.</p>
<p>“Afternoon, his royal highness,” Sam greeted Steve sarcastically. Steve shook his head smiling. </p>
<p>“One of these days I’ll have your head for this blatant disrespect,” Steve joked right back, “how are you, Sam?” </p>
<p>“Good I suppose, can’t complain. You?” </p>
<p>“I am well, have the Barnes arrived yet?”  Steve responded taking a stand beside him watching the business of the court before them. </p>
<p>Servants and maids alike rushed around each other preparing for the arrival of the Barnes party. Tables were being set in the main room, musicians setting up, court members walking around and inspecting the room. Their sons following behind, hopeful to woo the younger Barnes sisters with their visit. </p>
<p>“They have been let in at the gate. In a moment we should be called to greet them.” Sam informed him, and true to it, trumpets sounded announcing to the court the arrival of the Barnes. Steve walked next to Sam out of court along with most everyone, to the front lawn where carriage after the carriage was pulling up. </p>
<p>Horses pulling beautiful gold and white carriages around to the front of the castle, the sound of the horse's hooves drowned by the cheer and trumpets of excitement. Children of the castle running along the path following the carriages, their games left abandoned in the grass. Dogs barking at the horses and running ahead only to double back and smell around the carriage as they stopped in front of the palace entrance where the greeting party stood. </p>
<p>The horses neighing and being noisy as their drivers stopped them, the footmen opened up the carriage door. A young woman emerged, she was dressed in a long pale blue dress with cream accents, her brown hair up in an intricate crown of braids held up by jewels. Princess Rebecca, Steve recognized her as, she was the eldest daughter of The Barnes, a few years behind James. Only a few years younger than Steve, he had seen paintings of here, her beauty was a sight to behold in person. Her high cheekbones and smiling pink lips as she took in the sight of the castle and the scenery around her. Steve heard a footman call out her arrival, introducing her and her ladies. Steve tuned this part out, familiar enough with the droning process of everyone’s formal titles to be announced. </p>
<p>Rebecca stepped aside, her ladies of another carriage falling in line behind her. Various members of the court began making their way to greet her. Others held back watching the carriage for James' appearance. </p>
<p>Stepping out of Rebecca's carriage, ahead of brown curls falling loosely from where a crown attempted to hold them in place. Standing beside his sister he brought himself to full height, looking at everyone around him. Steve couldn’t help but let out a breath upon seeing him, he didn’t look like he was a prick, good news for his sister.  Steve’s breath caught in his throat when James met his eyes, those eyes. Those blue eyes, Steve would remember for the rest of his life and had hoped he’d see again. But never here, definitely not like this. Gods, this can’t be happening. </p>
<p>Steve wasn’t breathing, he had to keep breathing, it’s not like he could drop dead on the spot. Though that didn’t sound half bad, what to explain his death as? “Fell dead at the sight of a man so beautiful he couldn’t breath only to realize he had seen this man before”? Gods what a terrible, cruel thing life is. </p>
<p>Steve couldn’t be here, not right now. He couldn’t do this. This was never supposed to happen. Bucky. Bucky, who the hell makes up a name like Bucky? James could not be Bucky. The universe must be playing some cruel trick on Steve. That had to be it. Because Steve couldn’t live with the knowledge that he had slept with the man his very own sister was to marry in a few months. </p>
<p>Then a new fear entered Steves mind, what if James told someone about their night together. If he told someone in his party who Steve was, it wouldn’t take a genius to put two and two together. They’d have to take this to their graves. But to ensure that, Steve would have to talk to James about that night. </p>
<p>The party made its way back inside to the court. The staff of the Barnes carrying off their belongings to their rooms, Rogers staff accompanying them. Queen Sarah greeted the royal members, along with James and Rebecca, was their two younger sisters Sophia and Catherine. Sophia and Catherine were twins, 8 years old. This was their first time leaving their kingdom. They took everything in with wide eyes and talked loudly, unashamed to whomever they pleased. Steve smiled watching them, they reminded him of a young Natasha. </p>
<p>Rebecca stayed close to her brother, speaking only when spoken to. Steve studied her face as Tony spoke to the two of them, trying to gauge her reaction to whatever wild story Tony was telling the pair. She kept her face neutral except to laugh or smile when necessary, her eyes showed that she was really listening, but she didn’t look happy to be there. <br/>Steve's eyes strayed to James, he was speaking in kind to Tony. His presence was uncanny, he had only been in the court mer minutes, and he seemed to capture everyone's attention. He had a way of holding himself, naturally demanding respect from everyone around him. Steve wished he had that kind of presence in his own damn courtroom. </p>
<p>Steve looked over to Natasha who was speaking to a maiden Steve didn’t recognize. He walked over to join them in pleasant conversation. </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you be talking to James?” He asked as a way of greeting, Natasha smiled at him and waved the maiden away. </p>
<p>“I suppose I should, but there’s plenty of time for that. Where has sam gone off to? I swear I saw him standing with you outside,” Natasha asked looking around the room. </p>
<p>“Um,” Steve looked around the room for his friend, “ah, he’s over there.” Steve pointed to where Sam was sitting with the two young princesses, gesturing wildly and the girls giggling. He must be telling them a story of some sort. Sam always had a natural way with children. Steve admired him for it, he would be a wonderful father one day. </p>
<p>Natasha smiled locking eyes with Sam, he shared her smile and continued to speak to the girls. “What about you? Have you spoken to James yet?” </p>
<p>Steve swallowed, he was terrible at lying to Natasha, “Not at the moment, I’m sure I will before the day's end,” Steve settled on, it wasn’t truly a lie. </p>
<p>Natasha nodded and walked over to their mother who was speaking to some men of James' party. </p>
<p>Steve took a deep breath. He felt sick, sick that he couldn’t tell the truth to Sam or Natasha, sick he was seeing Bucky or James again, sick that life would play such a cruel joke on him. </p>
<p>“Can you tell my mother, if she asks, that I do not feel well and have retired to my room?” Steve asked a servant nearby, the young woman nodded her head, smiling. Steve left the courtroom, heading to his quarters to try and think everything through. </p>
<p>Steve spends the rest of the day squirreled up in his room just about going insane. What else is he to do? Go out and socialize like the world is normal? Ha. </p>
<p>So Steve spends the day going over as many papers as he can, there’s been talk of a ship arriving on their northeast shores. Steve hadn’t heard much from it, only that it wasn’t a threat, rather asylum seekers. </p>
<p>By the time he is interrupted for dinner he has rewritten four pending laws, wrote a speech for Priamos and Ilaria wedding, which was in the coming days, and signed about 30 some petitions that he would pass on to the council for review. While his own life seemed to be falling apart, in the most obscure and tragic of ways, truly, the least he could do was ensure his kingdom would not fall to the same fate. </p>
<p>Before the sun had fully set, Steve made his way down to the dining hall. The sound of guest talking and music playing greeted him as he waded his way through the mass of people to the front of the room. </p>
<p>His mother was standing with Rumlow, a high member of the court. Speaking lowly to him. Their conversation cut short upon Steve's interruption. </p>
<p>“Darling,” Sarah greeted her son smiling, Rumlow disappearing off to the side, “I’m sorry to hear you weren’t feeling well. Are you better now?” </p>
<p>Steve shrugged, “Unsure, I’m certain food will help,” looking at the dining hall before him. The tables stretching the length of the room, candles light on the table and walls covered the room in a yellow glow, the setting sun sending orange shadows along the wall. Servants were working around the guest to sever them all food and refill everyone's glass. </p>
<p>As much as Steve was dreading this dinner, he had to admit his mother knew how to have a dinner party. </p>
<p>The music died down as guests all found their way to a seat, “let us eat,” Sarah announced to the room before taking a seat at the head table with court members surrounding her. </p>
<p>Steve took a seat at a nearby table next to Sam. Natasha and James were already speaking kindly to each other, Steve tried not to look sick at the mere sight of James, or Bucky, or whatever. </p>
<p>“Evening,” he greeted everyone. </p>
<p>“Pleasure to formally meet you,” Prince James said with the smile, his eyes said something quite different. </p>
<p>“Pleasure is all mine. Sorry, I was unable to meet you earlier, I was feeling unwell.” Steve responded in kind as a staff member placed a plate full in front of him. </p>
<p>“Ah, sorry to hear it. You’re better now?” James asked picking up his fork carefully. Steve just nodded, gulping down some wine. He was great, it was only dinner. He could handle dinner. </p>
<p>“So Prince James,” Natasha started, “how was your travel?” </p>
<p>James swallowed before answering, “Please, call me James, Prince James is too proper. The trip was rather pleasant, however, I must say, I never have been a fan of multiple days traveling. Sleeping under the stars is only fun for so many nights,” he gives a cheeky smile to the table. </p>
<p>The conversation goes from there, Natasha asking questions about James home, Sam cutting in to ask if James is trained in sword fighting, he is, James asking Natasha how she feels about the coming winter, Rebecca asking about the wedding, the staff bustling between to take away and place down new dishes, refilling wine, which Steve finds himself drinking down each time they refill his glass. Steve takes notice of everything, how James is always careful in his answers, how Rebecca is watching her younger sisters, how Natasha is fighting to keep a pleasant smile plastered on, how tired Sam looks around his eyes, and the weird looks he keeps giving Steve. </p>
<p>Steve is pulled from his thoughts as a foot nudges his leg, traveling down to hook around his ankle. Steve sputters his ears going red when he catches he’s Bucky looking pointedly at him. Steve moves his leg trying to get Bucky to move his foot away. </p>
<p>Bucky steps on his foot, Steve wants to believe it was an honest accident, Bucky’s smirk tells different. </p>
<p>Steve decides his best course of action is to simply ignore him, maybe he will get bored and leave him be. </p>
<p>Servers come around with many platters of tiny deserts littering each plate. A few plates are placed in the middle of the table, Sam calls dibs on the chocolate mouse—he looks quite offended as Rebecca smiles and picks the very one he was going after. </p>
<p>Steve reaches for one of the many cookies placed on the plate, Bucky just happens to lean across the table and grab the very one Steve was getting. </p>
<p>Bucky laughs as Steve frowns as the cookie breaks apart in their hands. </p>
<p>“Jerk,” Steve mutters under his breath, taking the half of the cookie he had left. </p>
<p>“Aw, I’m just teasing Stevie, there are plenty more cookies,” Bucky says making a show of taking a massive bite of his half of the cookie. </p>
<p>“It’s just cruel. You don’t come between a man and his cookie,” Steve responds picking up another cookie. </p>
<p>Natasha shakes her head at her brother's foolishness, and the dinner continues on. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Steve finds his way back to his room well past midnight, the sounds of the party dwindling down following him.</p>
<p>He climbs into bed, not bothering to undress or even clean himself off of the day, rather wanting to sleep away what is sure to be a terrible wine headache away before it can even come. </p>
<p>Not even moments later, he’s pulled from a light sleep to a shout and the sound of someone falling. </p>
<p>He opens his eyes to one James Barnes sprawled rather ungracefully on his floor, a mess of tapestry by his feet. </p>
<p>“What the hell?” The two men say at the same time, “What are you doing here?” Steve asks sitting up and lighting his bed light to better see. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, I didn’t mean to end up here,” James responds maneuvering into a sitting position but staying down on the floor. </p>
<p>“How’d you even get in here?” Steve asks taking in the rumpled shirt Bucky was wearing, he looked almost cozy in the soft light. </p>
<p>“I was, uh, exploring,” it comes out like a question, Bucky looks almost ashamed to admit it. “The castle at home has all these old passages, I wanted to see if there was one in my room, and it lead me here.” </p>
<p>He explained shrugging as if it was completely normal, and not at all like he was going through a stranger's home he was a guest in and ruining said strangers peaceful sleep. </p>
<p>And maybe it was Steves sleep-deprived brain that made him say what he did next, “Come on, there’s another one that leads to a rooftop,” </p>
<p>Steve swung his legs out of bed, and Bucky scrambled to his feet smiling widely. </p>
<p>Steve grabbed a bottom of champagne he had in an icebox and lead Bucky over to a. The hidden panel behind the fireplace. </p>
<p>Leading them through the black, narrow quarter, and purposefully ignoring the hand Bucky had wrapped around his shirt hem—so to not get lost, Steve took them to a secluded rooftop. </p>
<p>“Wow,” Bucky said taking in the vast view before them, you could see the shape of the mountains in the north, fully black against the dark sky. </p>
<p>There wasn’t a moon out, and it was rather hard to see anything, but from up here, you could see all the castle grounds, even as far to the west bay and on the coldest of days the smoke from towns. </p>
<p>Steve had discovered this place following his father's death, wanted to escape, and finding that away up here had been the perfect place. And now he was sharing that place with James Barnes. What had the world come to? Not even Sam knew about this place. </p>
<p>They both sat down looking out at the sea, Steve opened them champagne and took a drink from it, James said nothing when he offered it. But he did take the bottle and drank from it as well. </p>
<p>They sat there in silence for far longer than Steve had ever sat in silence with anyone else before, and by god, it should’ve been awkward, uncomfortable even. But it wasn’t, James had a way of allowing you to just exist with him, it was comforting in a weird kind of way. Steve had never known someone like that. </p>
<p>Eventually, the silence was broken, and it stayed broken until the early hours of the morning with the sun peeking from the sea. They headed back down and parted aways to finally sleep. Only to wake hours later exhausted and hungover. </p>
<p>Despite that, Steve still smiled, they were almost friends it seemed. Or at least on their way to being friends. And neither had brought up the night in town. It seemed they had an unspoken agreement to forget it even happened, maybe the universe wasn’t out to make Steve's life completely miserable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please please please comment they motivate me to write and i want to know what you think :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter three: the Art of Politics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so this wasn't supposed to be this, but it just happened so I guess it's happening now. </p><p>as always not beta read and please comment :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In all honesty, politics had to be one of the worst things in existence, only second to political meetings, and maybe murder. Seriously, there was nothing worse than having to sit for hours in a stuffy room listening to a bunch of people argue over others lives. </p><p>Sure the politics of trading and if they could survive the winter made sense, but the debate over immigration, or if the royal guard really needed that much more money. Was that even necessary? </p><p>Steve hated it all, and he said as much to Bucky. They were sitting in the library, they had found themselves there a few times the past week. </p><p>Steve had always loved reading since he was a child, from his mother reading to him and Natasha stories each night to reading sick in bed. He had never stopped loving it, the feeling of disappearing into a new world, falling in love with what you would never know, never have, over and over. Steve couldn’t get enough of it. </p><p>So, one day Bucky followed him into the library. Steve noticed how Bucky drifted between the shelves, picking up stacks of books and reading them all at random. It drove him crazy, I mean who in their right mind would read four different books at the same time. </p><p>Bucky had first gone to the history section, picking up some texts on the history of Breukelen, then had gone to magic reading on the art of war and magic, then to science studies. </p><p>Steve didn’t know how he could do it, he had hated nonfiction since he was a child. Always wanting to travel to a new world, rather than read about his real one. </p><p>Bucky on the other hand was fascinated. He could read the science and magic and history only to have them all open covering the table as he wrote into a journal. Steve had yet to ask about it. But he had noticed, he realized he was noticing a lot of what Bucky did. From how he only liked strawberry jelly or how he truly hated any hour before nine in the mornings. </p><p>It almost scared Steve, almost. </p><p>“You’re staring again,” Bucky commented not looking up from his scribbles in his journal. Steve’s ears went red and he quickly looked down at his open book, as if that changed it. </p><p>“I was not,” he said stubbornly, focusing on the words before him. It was impossible with Bucky so close, he was irritating. How dare he sit over there and look so good and do something he won’t share with Steve. How dare he, Steve thought bitterly as he tried to remember what it was he was supposed to be reading. </p><p>“You just have to ask,” Bucky said after another minute, Steve looked up surprised, Bucky still wasn’t looking at him rather between the books and his own writing. </p><p>Steve closed his book, not bothering to mark his page, and walked over to the table Bucky occupied. He had multiple books open, a map of the surrounding realms, a star chart—though Steve was sure that was left behind from someone else, and his own papers across the table. </p><p>None of it made any sense to Steve, be still he listened as Bucky tried his best to explain his ideas. Something about how magic and science together can help each kingdom. Steve wasn’t quite sure—he certainly didn’t follow with the technical terms, but he did listen. He could listen to Bucky talk for hours as long as he smiled and his eyes looked like they did. He looked happy, genuinely happy for the first time since he had arrived at court. </p><p>So Steve sat and listened to his wild theories and logic nodding along and watching the man before him. </p><p>***</p><p>“Your highness,” Rumlow addressed the courtroom, “I’m sure you are all aware of by now the impending arrival of foreigners on our eastern bay border.”</p><p>The room made noises of agreement and Rumlow continued speaking. </p><p>Steve had been in and out of meetings all week, finding only a few hours a day to escape. He had spent a few of those hours in the library with Bucky, and some on the roof drawing before the winters coming cold front moved in making it too cold to be out there. </p><p>He was half sure his ass was so numb he’d never gain feeling in it again. Seriously, sitting for this long could not be healthy, or safe for his ass.</p><p>It had been hours of back and forth on this topic: what to do about the coming immigrants. </p><p>Steve really didn’t understand much of the debate, it seemed they were coming, either way, they could help them or not. Thought, that seemed to be the entire argument wasn’t it, whether or not to help helpless people asking for it. </p><p>“I have reason to believe that these people are dangerous, an inside source has told me that the first ship is holding 50 dozen women and children to lower our guard, only to have ships with thousands of violent men to come and attack and pillage our people. Your highness, if we do not meet this first boat with force there is no telling what is to come,” Steve tuned back in at that comment, he had been over all the documents. Nothing was ever mentioned of more boats or any hostel intents. </p><p>He started looking through the various papers before him, the room around him going up in outcry at this new information. </p><p>There hadn’t been a threat to Breukelen since the first land wars nearly a century ago. However, treaties were always kept strong changing constantly. Steve rememberers his father telling him as a young boy that while we should never wish for war, to be unprepared was a fool’s way to hell. </p><p>Once the meeting had subsided, Steve went to his late father's quarters. They hadn’t been disturbed much since his passing years ago. </p><p>His father had a private study with wall to wall bookshelves and a large desk. Steve had loved being in here when he was young, his father working and he would sit by the window and watch the snow come down and listen to the fire crack. </p><p>The study was very private and no one but the family was allowed in. That rule was kept after his passing. </p><p>Steve went to the bookshelf behind his desk looking at the spins of each. </p><p>Hours past as Steve pulled books off the shelf to comb through them looking for something, anything to tell him about the coming immigrants, their homeland, their history. </p><p>Steve had nearly given up hope at finding anything, sagging in his father's chair staring at the leaving daylight from the window. When he remembered something. </p><p>A journal, his father kept it stuck to the underside of his desk. Steve had only found it once when he was playing hide-and-sneak. </p><p>He jumped up and fell to the floor, feeling the underside of the desk for the journal. His fingers grazed the spine. He pulled it free and looked at it.</p><p>Flipping open the first page he was meet with his father's fast scribble. </p><p>“Gods,” he muttered reading the first page. His father seemed to be talking about a fifth kingdom, Steve had never heard of one.</p><p>For as long as he had lived there had only been his home Breukelen, Sibir, Ruska, and Asgard. There were of course more nations, further away, like Mahoks or Ryneys, but he had never heard of any place called Hydala. </p><p>Steve closed the book, tucking it into his chest pocket made his way back to his quarters. </p><p>He skipped dinner with his family, claiming to feel unwell and asked for his plate to be sent to his room. </p><p>He read and reread his father's writing, though, and through. Trying to make sense of them. </p><p>His father described this fifth nation as having existed nearly two centuries before, it was the most powerful, even ruled over the four kingdoms now. </p><p>Steve looked at the map hanging on the wall of his quarter of the world, Breukelen in the south, Asgard in the north, the dark sea separating them from Ruska and Sibir. His father's writings said that there had once been land connecting them all, that the dark sea hadn’t existed at all, that was where Hydala had ruled. </p><p>Steve combs through his father's writings, his dinner having been brought up and gone cold. He doesn’t notice the sunlight fading and his room growing darker, he doesn’t notice when his room lights flicker on remotely. He doesn’t notice the hours that pass him by into the night. </p><p>He does notice the sound of the hidden door being moved open, and footsteps coming closer. </p><p>“Hey, you missed dinner?” It comes out like a question more than a statement, Bucky takes in the mess of Steves desk and the journal Steve shoves away from his view. “Okay weirdo, what are you doing? Plotting an assassin?” </p><p>The joke falls flat as Steve remains quiet, “I wasn’t feeling well. What are you doing here?”</p><p>He comes off more dismissive than he meant too, but well he didn’t know what to do with what he’d learn or who he could trust. While he would like to believe that Bucky was a good person, Steve wasn’t about to trust him with something he couldn’t even explain yet. </p><p>“I came to see you,” Bucky is standing across the room, still looking between Steve and his messy desk, probably waiting for an explanation to what in stars he is doing. “You didn’t come to the library or dinner,” </p><p>“Oh. Well like I said, I’m not feeling well.” </p><p>“Right,” Bucky looked at Steve oddly, “I’ll leave you alone then,” </p><p>And Steve wanted to stop him, wanted to show him everything he found and if he knew anything about it and stay up late into the morning talking about it all with him. </p><p>And yet, Steve said nothing as Bucky turned away to leave. </p><p>***</p><p>The next day Steve is free from all meetings. He meets Sam at the stables after breakfast, preparing their riding horses. </p><p>They mount their horses walking them down to the castle gate, Steve sees Bucky with Natasha in the garden. He turns away and leads Sam and himself out of the castle.</p><p>It’s not long before the boys are riding fast and free through the woods path. Their competitive nature coming out in who can get where faster, not that Sam knew where they were going. </p><p>“Not that I don’t want to hang out with you, but what is this about?” Sam asks once they’d stopped. </p><p>“Do I need a reason to hang out with my best friend?” </p><p>“No, but I am surprised you didn’t invite Barnes with us, you to seemed to be getting along well,” </p><p>“Okay,” Steve smiled, “I might have a reason,”</p><p>Sam laughed, “man you couldn’t keep a secret for shit.” </p><p>“You’ve heard of the coming ships? In our east bay?” Sam nodded and Steve continued, “Well Rumlow said something about them being hostile, that they plan to attack us. Claimed to have an inside source, you know who that might be?”</p><p>“Uhm, I know he has a lot of connections. I mean with his family money you can’t have connections. But, someone he’s close to-“</p><p>“Or get this kind of information from,” Steve interrupted. </p><p>“Try Zola? He seems to know a lot, works with Tony on most of his projects. Why are you wondering?” </p><p>Steve thought about that for a moment, how Rumlow did have a lot of connections to it seemed everyone in the castle. </p><p>“Just wondering who would’ve given that type of sensitive information to Rumlow, rather than bring it to the crown,” </p><p>“You think he’s lying?” Sam didn’t hold judgment as he said it. </p><p>“I don’t know, Rumlow has never been my favorite on the counsel. But, I’ve never had reason to believe he would lie to the crown. He practically worships my mother, I swear I used to think he was going to ask for her hand.” Steve laughed at the idea of his mother ever receiving Rumlow’s offer in marriage.</p><p>“Now that’s an image,” they both laugh at trying to imagine that, his mother-so sweet and loving- and Rumlow-all business and hard edges- what a sight that would be. </p><p>“Yeah well, after the meeting I went through dad's old study, see if he had any contacts that would know anything about the coming people. Instead, I found this old journal he kept,” Steve checked that Sam was paying attention before continuing, “it had all this writing about the lands before the war, like way, way before. Talked about a ruling kingdom I’ve never heard of, Hydala? Have you ever heard of them before?”</p><p>Sam shook his head, “No idea, no one ever talks about before the war. Almost like nothing existed before it. There definitely isn’t anyone left from the war, maybe a few generations late on that. And it seems any and all knowledge about before the war is myth or family legend, nothing solid.” </p><p>“Yeah, but his writings. They’re so detailed. Like he was there? Which is impossible, because this would’ve been at least two hundred years ago, or even longer. But if this kingdom did exist, as powerful as my dad said, how could it just disappear without any record of it?” </p><p>Sam shook his head, “no idea. You should try Tony, he and strange might know something about it,”</p><p>Steve nodded and sighed. They rode back in time for lunch, Steve kept feeling Bucky’s eyes staring into him, but he refused to give in and look back at him. </p><p>***</p><p>Steve fell back into his bed. Staring up at the ceiling. He sighed and looked over at the journal he placed on his bedside table, Tony hadn’t offered much help when Steve went to talk about him. </p><p>What he thought would be a rather short conversation about the immigrant and this unknown Hydala kingdom had turned into hours of talk on all of his newest creations. Not that Steve understood half of what he said. </p><p>He replayed what Tony had said over in his head, “your father was the best man I knew, he was smart beyond his years.” </p><p>“He had a way with people, you know? Could make them trust him with just a smile. Sometimes I think you have that same smile. But one thing I know is he didn’t trust easily, and you shouldn’t either.”</p><p>“Trust is always earned. I didn’t get here because I’m the best, well I am the best, but still. I got here because I was trustworthy with the projects the crown needed. The same can’t be said for the court. You don’t end up in court because the crown trust you, you get here for a few reasons. One: you're born here, which is really just the royal family, or married into. But that’s a whole ‘other thing. Two: you have money, and with money is power. Without money, there is no power, and money doesn’t care if you’re good or not. And three: You’re here because you are trusted. Can’t say there’s anyone at court who isn’t at least somewhat trusted. </p><p>“But really, it’s mostly money and power. Even if you aren’t trusted you still end up here with the right resources and money. That’s most of the court isn’ it?”</p><p>He had a point, though Steve had known Tony to be right most his entire life. No one Steve had grown up around in court was there because they just could be, they were trusted. </p><p>And even as a young boy, he could see who was there because they had money and power. Those who didn’t have any right to be there other than status. </p><p>He hated that. </p><p>He made a promise that one day when he had his own court, it would only be of people he trusts. That money and status wouldn’t determine if you could be there or not. In no world does money make you more trustworthy, so why did it allow them a spot at court?</p><p>Steve fell asleep thinking about that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I stg if yall don't comment i will cry and that is a threat</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter four: better days to come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>do you guys remember when i said i'd update regularly? a lie. </p><p>i hope to update better but make no promises to do so</p><p>however comments and kudos make writing this a lot more fun </p><p>updated the tags for a later chapter</p><p>not beta read</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So,” Steve starts Sam sitting down beside him, smiling and dripping wet. </p><p>“So,” Sam mimics back. </p><p>“When did that happen?” Gesturing to Becca still wading in the water trying to catch small fish with her sisters. </p><p>“What do you mean? Nothing happening,”</p><p>Steve looked over at his friend, Sam had been splashing in the water with Becca all afternoon. Steve hadn’t seen Sam smile like that since Riley a few years ago. </p><p>“Right, nothing…” Steve said looking back to the water. </p><p>“No man, Becca’s cool. She’s really nice, ya know, for a royal. Nothing like your stuck up arse,”</p><p>“Hey! I have a very nice arse, so I’ve been told,” Steve responded smacking Sam. </p><p>“Yeah? Says who, not sure anyone’s even seen your arse,” they both hold each other gaze before laughing. “No, but really Becca’s great,” </p><p>Steve couldn’t help but notice the fond smile on his friend's face, “oh so she’s great now. I see how it is. You like her!” </p><p>Maybe it was a bit cruel to tease Sam about his friendship with Becca, but the slight red in his cheeks gave him away completely. Steve just laughed louder. </p><p>“Oh really! You do like her? That’s great man,” </p><p>Sam shook his head, “She’s great, but it’s not like anything will happen. I’m not stupid,”</p><p>“Why do you say that? She could like you? You’re really great Sam, don’t sell yourself short.”</p><p>“It’s not that, it’s the status. She’s a princess, and no matter my feelings she has a duty to her people and country. An expectation to find a nice man, a prince, who can take care of her and give her a castle of her own. That’s not me man,”</p><p>Steve turned back to the water, Becca laughing loudly as Bucky jumped around splashing all his sisters. “I know what you mean, how maybe everything would be easier if we weren’t here.”</p><p>“No, no, no man. You don’t get to compare yourself to me. You’re a prince, you could marry anyone, status or not. Yeah, people would talk, but you could do it. And since when do you like someone?” Sam responded turning away from the water to focus on Steve. </p><p>“I, uh, I don’t like anyone. Just, I know how it feels to have a set expectation for your life? To feel like someone already written the ending before you’ve even gotten to pick the story.” </p><p>They lapsed into silence after that. Steve was glad Sam seemed to drop this whole relationship trouble. And honestly, Steve didn’t like Bucky. He didn’t even know him. Sure they were friends, and there was that one night before they knew each other, but Bucky would marry Natasha. </p><p>It was a nice day, one of the last warm ones of the summer, the fall setting in already. Bucky had asked that the children of both families spend the day together, to bond or something. Sarah had loved the idea and made a whole picnic for them all. Steve had brought Sam along because well, he had been somewhat distant from Bucky since finding his father's journal. </p><p>Steve laid back soaking in the sun and drifting in and out of a light sleep when he was rudely awoken by water dripping onto him. His peaceful face twisting up and squinting in the sun to see a drenched Bucky standing above him. And shit. Steve’s heart shouldn’t do that seeing Bucky against the sun, looking almost angelic. </p><p>“Drink?” He says in a way of greeting dropping heavily to the ground beside Steve. He hands the beer over to Steve, and well if it happens to be the same beer Steve was drinking that night in the tavern, well they don’t speak of it. </p><p>They drink quietly watching the 3water before them, Sam and Rebecca trying to skip stones. Natasha sitting on a rock by the edge her feet dipping in the water and a book upon her lap. The twins seemed to have worn themselves out, sleep on a blanket with Lucky, Clint’s dog, between them.</p><p>“This is nice, how’d you come up with it?” Steve asked after a few moments pass between them. </p><p>“Well,” Bucky takes a breath, “seeing as I had the last week to myself. I did some exploring around the grounds, Natasha showed me this place, though it would be nice to have a day together without any expectation for us,” he faced Steve as he finished explaining. </p><p>“You went around with Natasha? How was that?” And well, really it shouldn’t bug Steve like it did. Tugging uncomfortably on his heart. </p><p>“She’s nice, really smart. And a smart mouth, like you in that way. Told me about your childhood summers here. With your father,” he lapsed into silence not knowing how Steve would react to the mention of his late father. </p><p>“Yeah, her and dad were always close. We’ll have to all get drunk one of these nights and trade embarrassing stories. Think if I told you some sober Natasha would actually have my head,” </p><p>“What about you? Were you close with your dad?”</p><p>“Somewhat, I mean he was my dad. And a great one at that, but always been more of a mommas boy,” and Steve shouldn’t blush at admitting that, nor should he feel butterflies in his stomach at telling Bucky this. “What about you? Are you close with your parents?” </p><p>Bucky sat quietly for a moment, studying the water, “they mean well,” he settled on for an answer. “They want the best for us all, but sometimes,” he paused again, shaking his head, “sometimes they’re really shit at knowing what’s best.”</p><p>Steve wasn’t sure how to respond to that so he remains silent. </p><p>“You know you’ll dry quicker if you take that off,” Steve offered watching Bucky pick at the heavy soaked fabric clinging to his skin. </p><p>“You trying to get me shirtless, Rogers?” Steve let out a surprised laugh at that and shook his head. </p><p>Bucky kept his soaked shirt on, much to Steve’s disappointment. </p><p>They fell into a comfortable silence in each others presence watching the ending day before them. The sun drifting lower and lower on the horizon, they’d be called for dinner soon. But right now, here? It was pretty nice. </p><p>***</p><p>Steve woke with a bundle of nerves he only knew to calm with riding. So before midday, he was in riding gear, knee-high black boots, tight fitted pants, and a loose shirt. Clint was speaking ideally to Steve as he tacked up Steve’s horse, a strong steed with a sleek chestnut coat. </p><p>Steve was petting his horse, letting the musk of the riding stable clear his head. “Have you talked to that James guy? He’s really nice, kinda weird. Didn’t expect a royal to come down here and visit little ol’ me,” Clint was saying. </p><p>Steve smiled, of course, Bucky would come down to the stables and talk to Clint, someone he has no reason to ever associate with. “When was this?” He wondered aloud. </p><p>“A few days ago, was walking with Tasha. You think they’ll be a good couple?” </p><p>It wasn’t much of a secret that Clint had a bit of a crush on Natasha, he’d made a fool of himself more than once trying to win her praise. Steve always thought it was sweet, how he fancied his sister, but of course a bit ridiculous. </p><p>“Not sure, haven’t seen them together much. Not sure Natasha’s a big fan of the whole arranged marriage,”</p><p>“Yeah, always glad I’d never had that, no offense. But finding someone to love, that’s the best part of this isn’t it? If you don’t have love what do you have right? She’s right to ride now, you staying on grounds, ya?” Clint asked walking her out into the yard Steve following. </p><p>“Always,” Steve smiled mounting, he wished Clint a goodbye and began his ride. </p><p>Moving away from the stables Steve led the steed down the path leading into the forest. The castle grounds consisted of the castle sitting center, multiple garden grounds, a small orchard, the stables and servants family’s quarters, the pond, and the edge of the Fallows Forest. There was a gate at the main entrance with a stone wall surrounding the grounds. The wall broke off at the edge of the forest, Tony years ago had built a new wall, invisible to the eye and standing far higher than the plain stone wall. </p><p>Fallows forest was rather peaceful, undecided if it was truly on castle grounds or the towns, for Steve’s purpose it was most definitely castle grounds. Even if his mother would disagree on that.  </p><p>Guiding his steed down the well-known path, he’d been riding since before his father had passed. One of the few things he could do before he had hit his growth spurt. </p><p>Kicking his heels in, he was quickly galloping down the path, the forest opening up to a beautiful field. </p><p>Feeling the slight stretch on his thighs and the rhythm of riding put him at peace. Wind whipping past his face, blond hair brushed out of his face, ears, and nose pricked pink with the cool air. </p><p>This was something to be loved. The only real feeling of freedom Steve had ever known. Felt like flying. </p><p>They reach the brook before the sun is even mid-high in the sky. </p><p>There’s an old post, nails rusted and the wood rotting slowly that Steve attaches the rains of his steed to, continuing on foot till he nears the edge of the hilltop. </p><p>He’s just starting to find peace when he here’s steps behind him, “Clint you bastard,” Steve curses under his breathe, sure that Clint had given up his location. </p><p>“Rogers? That you?” Oh. Oh, shit. It’s Bucky. Well, this was unexpected. So much for alone time. </p><p>Steve lifts his head off the ground looking back at, what is indeed Bucky walking towards him. </p><p>“How’d you find me?” </p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself, Steven, you make it sound like I wanted to follow you.” Bucky responds sarcastically taking a seat beside Steve, “I was riding, saw your horse. Went looking for the rider, though they might be in trouble or something,”</p><p>“Look at you, knight in shining armor. Well, you found me, safe and sound. So, you can go now.” Steve rolls his eyes leaning back down the face the brightening sky. </p><p>“Oh,” Bucky doesn’t make a move to get up, “Why the cold shoulder? I mean we don’t have to be friends, but did I do something to you? Or what?”</p><p>“Or what,” Steve responds quietly to himself, “do you know anything about a fifth kingdom, Hydala?”</p><p>Bucky looked skeptical, “don’t think I don’t see this very obvious change of subject, but I’ll indulge you. I can’t say I’ve heard of Hydala, why?”</p><p>Steve shakes his head, “I don’t know, found something from my dad. Trying to figure out what it means,”</p><p>“You ask your mom? Or Natasha?” Steve likes that Bucky doesn’t push about the subject, or ask many questions. </p><p>Steve just shakes his head, “think there are more important things going on right now than some old writing of my fathers,”</p><p>They sit in the quiet for a few moments, not looking at each other. “I guess, I’ll uh, leave you to it,” Bucky says awkwardly getting up to leave. </p><p>“Wait,” Steve grabs Bucky’s hand keeping him from leaving, “I’m sorry. About being an ass and shutting you out,” </p><p>Bucky just smiles and sits back down, they fall into another pause of quiet. This time it isn’t awkward or tense with the unsaid, sometimes there is simply nothing to say. </p><p>Steve turns to Bucky, studying his face, the way his eyelashes fall on his high cheekbones, and his slight stubbly and jawline that he swears could cut his finger-if he just reached out and touched. He was beautiful. </p><p>“How many times I gotta tell you staring is rude?” Bucky says not even looking over at Steve, his eyes still closed. Smile pulling on his lips. </p><p>“Wasn’t staring,”</p><p>“Sure, and you aren’t turning red right now,”</p><p>Steve hated that Bucky was right and that he just knew it. Bucky opened his eyes then, watching the rose color climb higher and higher on Steve's cheeks. Bucky’s smile breaks into a full grin. </p><p>“You know you can’t keep looking at me like that,”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>Bucky cocked an eyebrow, “you’re not cute playing dumb.”</p><p>Steve just gives him a confused look. Bucky smiles and shakes his head, “never mind,”</p><p>“No, wait what is it? How do I look at you?”</p><p>Bucky stares at him for a moment, they’re both sitting up now. Studying his face Bucky moves his hand up to cup Steve's face. Bringing their lips together. </p><p>Steve sucks in a sharp breath through his nose, before settling into the kiss and kissing Bucky back. And Gods he missed this, kissing someone without an intent to just get off behind it. They kiss relaxed and slow, lips gently moving together. Bucky’s hands pulling Steve closer. </p><p>Steve pulls away, just enough to breathe. Bucky keeps his hands holding Steve’s face close to his, their foreheads pressed together. </p><p>“Why’d you do that?” Steve asked breathlessly, breaking the bubble of quiet they had found themselves in. </p><p>“I wanted to,” Bucky answered like it’s the simplest thing in the world, and maybe for a moment, it was. </p><p>“We can’t do that. I thought we agreed to not do this. Not after that night at the bar,” Steve pulls himself away, creating a distance between them that already feels so wrong. </p><p>“What’s it matter if we do or not? Doesn’t mean anything,” </p><p>“Because you are going to marry my sister,” Steve sputters out. How could Bucky not see that this would be wrong.</p><p>“But it’s just marriage, an alliance. We don’t love each other. It’s not real,” Bucky answers voice falling, his eyes searching Steve’s face. </p><p>“Have you tried? To love her I mean,”</p><p>Bucky lets out an annoyed sigh, “Steve, I can’t love her. I mean she’s great and smart, funny and nice. You know she hides her laugh in her hands because she hates how her nose scrunches up? But I don’t love her, I won’t ever love her. It doesn’t work like that, I don’t work like that,” </p><p>“What does that even mean?” Steve asked frustrated.  </p><p>Bucky meets his eyes, “I don’t like women. I can’t,” </p><p>Steve doesn’t respond to that. They both go quiet and avoid looking at each other, lost in thought.</p><p>“You mean you’ve never loved anyone? Or just liked someone, more than a friend?” Steve asked tentatively. </p><p>“No, I’ve been in love. Just never with a girl. You know how they describe it?” He catches Steve’s eyes, ensuring that he’s listening, “like there’s stardust in your lungs, but you don’t even care that you can’t breathe because they’re like air. It’s like, it hurts how much you love them, but you never want to stop. It’s a good kinda hurt.”</p><p>Steve nods, “that doesn’t change this. We still can’t do this,”</p><p>Bucky just nods and turns away from Steve. Doesn’t bother saying anything else when Steve gets up to leave. Doesn’t watch him leave or even return to the castle until the sun is hidden behind the trees again and the crickets have started to sing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please for the love of god comment please</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>